Reverse Side Of The Card
by nakashima riko
Summary: terdiam dalam kebingungan antara harus melajutkan atau tidak? sebuah permainan tanpa petunjuk namun memiliki banyak peraturan. apa yang harus dilakukannya? terlebih sebuah mistery yang selalu membayangi setiap gerak gerik hidupnya. KARTU ITU, harus segera di selesaikan... (RnR)


**Reverse Side Of The Card**

VOCALOID FANFICT

~Nakashima Riko~

Warning : Bloody Gore inside, OOC, OC, Typo, (RnR)

* * *

_chapter 1. prolog_

_tik tik tik tik clak~_

setetes air hujan jatuh dari atas dedaunan pohon hijau menuju genangan air yang berada di bawahnya. cuaca akhir akhir ini yang sulit diprediksi membuat seorang lelaki terlihat kedinginan berteduh di bawah pohon hijau tersebut. memang, sedari tadi hujan telah berhenti mengguyur kota, namun lelaki yang berpakaian lengkap dengan seragamnya itu tampak tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempatnya.

"dingin sekali" ucapnya seraya meringkuk di bawah batang pohon yang cukup lembap. lelaki ini memiliki nama lengkap kaito. seorang pemuda yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan terjebak di antar hujan di musim di musim panas terdengar seperti tidak akan pernah terjadi. namun, inilah sekarang. cuaca tidak bisa diprediksi kembali.

"kalau aku tau sekarang mau hujan, lebih baik aku diam saja di kelas"

"jika aku terus terusan diam disini bisa bisa tubuhku membeku kedinginan. aku butuh uang sekarang! ayolah aku butuh uang!" pemuda yang bernama kaito ini terus saja bergumam tidak jelas, menyesali perbuatannya yang salah pilih dalam menentukkan keberuntungan.

"nasib nasib, sepi sepi seperti ini, mana ada orang yang lewat dan memberi bantuan!" tidak ada cape capenya, hatinya terus saja membatin menyesal.

manik biru laut kaito mengitari setiap jalanan yang berhasil ia pandang. tampak sepi disana, dan yang paling penting suramnya suasana seakan membuat kaito sedikit merinding ketakutan. bagaimana tidak, langit yang terlihat gelap karena sinar matahari yang tidak berhasil menembus awan hitam, angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan yang mulai kecoklatan, dan juga bangunan yang terlihat kosong tidak berpenghuni. tentu saja memberikan gambaran seperti kota mati tak berpenghuni.

"singkirkan bayangan itu dari ku! mana mungkin kota yang kulihat sekarang mati hanya gara gara badai, paling paling penduduk kota sekarang sedang bersembunyi di dalam rumahnya" ucapnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya yang tiba tiba datang karena lamunannya sendiri. kakinya kini mencoba melangkah dan meninggalkan pohon besar yang tadinya ia gunakan sebagai tempat berteduh.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

perasaan buruk yang ia pikirkan tadi semakin menjadi jadi, dinginnya suasana kota membuatnya benar benar merinding sekarang. tidak ada satu orangpun yang berjalan bersamanya atau mungkin berjalan berlawanan arah. di jalanan yang besar ini, yang ada hanya dia seorang di jalanan.

sebenarnya, jalanan yang sering ia lewati setiap pulang sekolah, merupakan jalanan yang sudah tidak lagi digunakan sebagai jalanan utama atau lebih tepatnya jalan raya. maka dari itu, di saat tidak terjadi badaipun orang yang berlalu lalang melewati jalanan ini paling paling hanya satu dua orang. dan yang paling banyak, mungkin 10 orang.

"aaaarrrrgggghhhh" kaito mengacak ngacaknya rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya yang semakin membesar.

"ayolahhh tenanglaahhh aku sudah biasa berjalan sendirian, tapi kenapa perasaanku malah tidak enak?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, langkahnya malah terkesan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. manik biru lautnya sibuk melirik kesana kemari mengecek setiap sudut kota takut sesuatu terjadi tidak beres.

deg

deg

deg

deg

deg

denyut jantungnya seirama dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat. "huh huh huh huh, kumohon ada orang kumohon ada orang kumohon ada orang kumohon ada oraannggg" hatinya menjerit berharap ada seseorang yang berjalan menemaninya agar tidak sendirian. matanya kini terpejam berharap agar ia buru buru sampai di rumahnya.

satu detik

dua detik

tiga detik

empat detik

angin bertiup semakin kencang, memaksanya untuk membuka matanya kembali, karena tidak kuat dengan waktu yang terus berjalan lambat. angin bertiup kencang sekali lagi, seolah olah seperti ingin menerbangkan setiap helai rambut biru milik kaito.

_"huuuhh...~~" _

DEG, matanya sontak terbelalak saat ia mendengar ada orang yang bernafas tepat di belakang telinganya. reflek, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan menatap dengan teliti jalanan yang baru ia lewati tadi. "halusinasiku saja atau apa?" batinnya saat melihat tidak ada seseorang disana. keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, dan mukanya bertambah pucat saat menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja berjalan beberapa meter dari pohon tempatnya berteduh.

"aku kira aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh. menyebalkan sekali, aku hanya ingin sampai rumah lebih cepat. namun, kenapa malah terkesan lebih lama?" lagi lagi batinnya itu membuatnya frustasi karena memikirkan soal rasa takut yang menghantuinya kini. di tambah lagi, tidak adanya orang yang bisa menemaninya berjalan membuatnya berfikir bahwa kota yang ia lewati sekarang ini benar benar sudah mati.

"ya sudah lah~" kaito pun kini kembali menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan betapa terkejutnya dia, saat menyadari ada seseorang disana. "halusinasiku lagi, apa sekarang benar benar ada orang yang melewati jalanan ini selain aku?" batinnya, tidak percaya. ternyata, doanya benar benar dikabulkan dengan cepat.

demi mengetahui siapa orang yang melewati jalanan ini selain dirinya, matanya ia sipitkan, berusaha menfokuskan orang yang ia lihat dari sisi berlawanan. 'rupanya seorang perempuan'... kaito menangkap sosok perempuan di sana dengan pakaian yang cukup berantakkan. beberapa helai rambutnya terlihat putih karena termakan oleh waktu. sedangkan, mukannya tampak keriput karena faktor usia.

" seorang nenek nenek?, ya.. yang penting ada orang lain yang melewati jalanan ini selain aku" batinnya seraya tersenyum. ia tidak peduli, siapapun orangnya asalkan ada yang melewati jalalanan ini selain dirinya itu sudah cukup baginya.

rasa leganya akhirnya kembali ia rasakan, namun entah mengapa rasa khawatirnya makin terasa seiring dengan makin mendekatnya perempuan tua itu padanya. tangannya memegang dadanya demi memendam perasaan buruknya, sedangkan kepalanya ia tundukkan, berniat untuk tidak melihat nenek nenek yang akan berpapasan dengannya. walalupu, nenek itu masih jauh darinya. tapi tetap saja, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah dari nenek itu dalam jarak yang dekat.

beberapa menit, iya menundukkan kepalanya namun entah mengapa rasa penasarannya membelit hatinya. "mengapa nenek ini tidak melewatiku terus?" batinnya penasaran, hal inilah yang lagi lagi memaksanya untuk kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

mengikuti rasa penasarannya, kaito pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan...

DEG DEG DEG, nenek ini malah berada didepan kaito menatapnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. "apa yang terjadi?" sontak saja kaito melangkah mundur menjauhi nenek yang mengagetkannya. saat itu juga, ia berniat berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan nenek ini. namun, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berlari menjauhi nenek ini.

"dia berada didekatku? berada di dekatku? mukanya terlalu menyeramkan.. ayolah menjauh dariku. dan berhenti menatap ku seperti itu! aku bukan mangsamu! apa salahku?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"

"_nak? ini untukmu, nenek bingung memberikan ini pada siapa. jadi, mau kam meyimpanini untuk nenek?" _sang nenek malah bertanya tanpa ekspresi seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kartu. mukannya memang terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata merah yang terlihat seperti teriritasi sesuatu, bibirnya yang pucat seperti tidak pernah meminum air sedikitpun, dan rambut bagian depannya yang terlihat gimbal dengan debu yang mengotori rambut sang nenek.

kaito yang bingung dengan reaksi sang nenek hanya dapat mengangguk sembari mengambil pelan kotak kartu tersebut dari tangan sang nenek. manik biru lautnya menatap cukup lama ke arah cover kotak kartu tersebut. tidak ada tulisan yang terlihat yang ada hanya gambar 'sekelompok orang orang yang sedang bermain kartu dengan badan yang tidak memiliki anggota lengkap, dan di sekelilingnya terlihat beberpa orang yang tengah tertawa paksa'

"apa maksudnya ini?" ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan saat melihat gambar yang sulit untuk di artikan. lagi pula, kartu apa ini? ia belum pernah melihat karut ini dimanapun.

_"simpan saja untuk nenek, kartu ini sangat menyenangkan jika kau mainkan, maikan dengan benar ya nak!_" ucap sang nenek seraya berjalan meninggalkan kaito yang terdiam masih bingung dengan kartu yang berada dalam genggamannnya.

di sisi lain sang nenek tersenyum. senyumannya begitu panjang, sampai sampai hampir mengenai telinganya. sedangkan, darah amisnya keluar dari balik pori pori rambutnya. dan matanya berubah hitam.

sayang, sang sosok asli nenek tidak terlihat oleh kaito karena kaito masih sibuk mengartikan gambar yang berada di cover kotak kartu tersebut.

**_to be continued_**

* * *

aaa minna!  
fanfic baru dari ore, setelah lama aku hiatus dari dunia fanfiction ini (?) akhirnya aku muncul kembali dengan fanfic barruuu yeaaayyyyyyy (~^o^~)

fanfic lama lama ku sempat di hapus, soalnya ya kata katanya itu yang amburadul (?)

singkat cerita ni yaaaa, aku butuh saran dan kritik kalian. mau yang pedes pedes juga ga papa.

aku menghargai setiap review di cerita ini (?)

yoshhh! arigatou telah membaca dan memberi komentar *bows*


End file.
